


高洁的教皇

by ShaCheng



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng





	高洁的教皇

DIO花

警告：花→dio并且自愿接受了肉芽

高洁的教皇

他的自我评价是一个古怪的人。

他的兴趣也算是古怪人偶，相扑，一个人独处……

就连这次和父母旅行的目的地，埃及，放在日本的高中生中应该也算得上是古怪。

在参观完金字塔这些不得不去的名胜之后，他甚至在晚上支开了父母一个人去参观一个从荷兰来的短期特展。其实他是不得不向他们推荐那家气氛怡人的酒吧，因为，他要去参观的是高中生不会愿意监护人同行的特展——性博物馆。

视线所及之处满目是阳具和阴器，整个场馆内叫嚣着露骨的性的气息，他说不清楚为什么自己被吸引，也许他该理直气壮，像任何一个17岁的青少年一样。但他的理由恰恰相反。他被吸引并不是因为他是个普通的青少年，而是因为他和任一个普通的青少年都不一样。

他的面前是一个英军士兵对着倒在地面，仅有一片布料覆体露出阳具的迷你雕塑。他感兴趣的是性中的力量，但并不是这种索然无味的压制。而是一种……他也说不清楚的东西。就像他说不清楚，自己是怎么倒在Dio的床上。

他遇到那个人，是在一面挂满古老的SM刑具的墙前。他一贯的敏锐，第一眼就看出这个人并非常人，那种危险的气息让他双脚畏缩，全身僵硬，他几乎要吐出来了，可是恐惧和快感，谁能说不是并蒂之莲？他接受了恶魔的邀请，或者说是诱惑。那个男人把玩着他的耳坠，用像对孩子一样温柔的语气要和他做个“朋友”，可转眼间花京院就发现自己像雕塑中的那个少女一样被张开双腿，裸露地按倒在床上。那个男人的房间里有不少“令人愉快”的道具，但不同于挂在墙上的样子，在他的手中仿佛有了生命力一般，称手得令人敬畏。但真正令花京院惊讶的是那个男人纵容他把那些握在自己手中，在他的身上，那无比白皙的皮肤上使用。

“你真是意外的大胆啊。”

花京院在那赞赏而魅惑的微笑中迎来了高潮，但他总觉得不对，尽管是他在使用那些道具，是他自愿接受名为肉芽的牵制，是他在主动却又似被牵了线的人偶——不对，他喜欢的明明是贤淑善良的女性，在肉芽被拔出之后，他更加感觉无论是他和Dio之间发生过的关系还是曾经抱有的心情都是不正确的，所以——所以——

“你们什么时间出发？我也一起去。”

在做出一起去埃及的承诺之后，他觉得是对错误而懦弱的自己的一次反击。

只有再见到Dio，一切才会正确起来。

他喜欢旅行，在旅途中，他的孤独被异乡的风景填充，内心就不那么空寂。但这是是第一次，他的心是被同行的人填满，这群吵吵嚷嚷的人，可以看到法皇的，和他一样的人，这是他第一次有这种归属于什么的感觉。

但他有时会想起法皇被那个人含在口中，尽情释放的感觉。他暗示自己那就和袭击承太郎的时候一样，可是他骗不了自己，Dio对他的那种吸引是不一样的。

或许是他还不够谨慎，或许是拥有白金之星的承太郎观察力实在过于敏锐。他在阿斯旺住院的时候，这个大多沉默的朋友开口问他，“花京院，你有秘密吗？”

太多了。主动接受Dio的肉芽的秘密就像沉重的枷锁拖着他无数次在看不见底的深海中潜沉下去，但只要他不说，他们似乎都默认他的肉芽是被Dio放进去的，他和波尔纳雷夫一样拥有受害者的身份。

他的反应一定被承太郎看穿了。他苦笑了一下。

“我十分讨厌有秘密和喜欢暗算别人的人啊。”

讨厌这样的自己，这算是回答吗？

人们常说视力受损的时候，听觉就会特别敏锐。但实际上，当你的视力大幅下降时，你只能依赖你的耳朵，但这种感觉是无法和过去对比的，因为无论如何，大半个世界都像被阻隔在自己之外，只剩下你，和你心里的魔障，无限放大。

为什么执着于Dio？

为什么放纵自己被那个恶魔吸引？

叮的一声，他听见花瓶碰到玻璃桌面的声音。他现在只能勉强分辨白天和黑夜，现在的时间……太晚了，不要提护士和医生，就算是护工，也不会无事出现在这里。承太郎他们就更不可能了。

他刚刚没有听见开门或者开窗的声音。

恐惧开始在他心里升到极点。

“我给朋友带来了红色的花，和他的头发一样的颜色。”

Dio。

“我想那不会是彼岸花的颜色吧。”

他不确定自己是不是听见了笑声。

“……你怎么会认为我还是你的朋友？”

Dio笑了，他很确定，他的下一句话令他毛骨悚然。

“是我给你机会再次效忠于我，花京院君。”

他听见靠近的声音，Dio分明还没有碰他，他却觉得被恐惧扼住了咽喉。

最终，他等到的是隔着绷带落在受伤的眼睛上的一个吻。

那个吻是什么意思？

在等待痊愈的时间里，他一直在想这个问题。

所有人面对Dio都会自然地感到恐惧，所以他不可能从开罗到阿斯旺来只是为了玩味他的恐惧。那到底是为什么？

其实得出结论并不需要多少时间，他只是需要花一点勇气去承认。

Dio只是把他当成挑战恐惧的弱小的玩具罢了。

这个恶魔对此是怎么想的？弱小的人类无法凌驾于恐惧之上？不是这样，承太郎和乔瑟夫，他们为了自己的家人和家族的命运不惜生命地来到这里，还有阿布德尔，波尔纳雷夫和伊奇，他们都是一路战胜着恐惧反抗命运地前进——

他也是如此吗？

老实说，他也搞不清楚，自己是否有所谓的觉悟，像他们一样崇高的意志。

但他知道自己不想后悔，他的法皇，想要去审判那种践踏于人类勇气之上的污秽邪恶的存在。

当他在开罗布下法皇结界，用最喜欢的绿色包围在那个人身边时，

他赢了。

\----end----

一杯喜茶给人无限灵感和行动力。不是很喜欢看到的DIO花模式中DIO霸王消费着被动的肉芽/贤妻花的模式，所以想描写一个花京院主动（承认被dio吸引）的故事。但在这篇文里，虽然我觉得是有双箭头，但是他们两个是无法相互理解的。Dio是欣赏花因为外表看不出来的大胆勇气拥有的战胜命运（恐惧）的潜力，所以对他真的感兴趣，才会有医院这一幕。（DIO花文设定里有这么一出就请包涵一下？）花花，花花就很复杂……他大胆的个性想必是要有更核心的驱动力，这里就设定了是一种“追寻”，有点类似跟随着好奇心，他一直在追求着某种事物的意义。因为大家都看不到法皇所以一个朋友也不愿意交，让我觉得他是个很拧，有点思想上较真的特别的少年。我很喜欢这种很矛盾的个体……这篇文叫高洁的教皇是这个原因，（and我特别喜欢这首BGM）这篇文里讨论了一下三部主题“恐惧”和整个JO的主题“命运”，其实我是有点同化了这两个词的意思，荒木说的人类赞歌……仔细想的话其实并不一定是指对勇气的赞歌（笑）但是很高兴能表达自己的一点看法，还写了一个JOJO的奇妙比喻，感觉是很开心了。  
最后，眼部绷带花，我可以！


End file.
